PPGZ Toddlers
by Fantasmic-Bolt
Summary: The Professor makes an invention which accidently turns the PPGZ into toddlers. Watch the playdate with the PPGZ & RRBZ! :D


**Me: Alright fans, this is gonna be a one-shot story of the PPGZ being turned**  
**into toddlers**

**Nexa: But me and Dawn would be the only PPGZ members not turned into toddlers**  
**since we'll be helping the boys babysit them ^_^**

**Dawn: That's right so please enjoy the story and leave good comments or else!**

**RRBZ: Let's get on with it already, we wanna see our girlfriends as little**  
**girls!**

**Me: Alright alright chill out guys, and also, I only own Nexa and Naman and**  
**TomboyGirl24 owns Dawn and Bat**

**Enjoy the Story!**

It was a pretty typical day in Tokyo City; birds are singing, kids are  
playing, and the city is living in peace thanks to their wonderful heroes, the  
Powerpuff Girls Z and the Rowdyruff Boys Z.

Everyone heard that they had two more members in each group and they were  
strong like their teammates and together with their power, they can outstand  
anything evil.

Anyways, the PPGZ and RRBZ are at the lab in the living room doing the things  
that any teenager likes to do: Brick and Momoko were reading a funny comic  
book, Boomer and Miyako were looking through their favorite magazines, Butch  
and Kaoru are watching a soccer game on TV with Bat and Dawn, and Naman and  
Nexa are reading their favorite book series while listening to music on their  
iphones.

While the teenagers are doing their activities, Professor Utonium and his son  
Ken were working on a device and trying to complete while Peach is sitting on  
the floor seeing how they're doing.

"Professor, do you think this device will work?" Ken asked his father while he  
is using a wrench to fix the screws.

"I'm pretty sure it will Ken, don't forget no one can outsmart the Professor  
and his scientific mind" Professor Utonium told his son as he gives hims a  
triumphant smile and goes back to connecting the wires. "I hope it isn't  
getting to you" Ken muttered to himself as he goes back to fixing the screws  
while Peach laughed quietly.

After they worked on the device for at least 30 minutes, they finally  
completed their experiment. "Eureka! We finished it!" they exclaimed happily  
as Peach nearly jumped from their outburst. "Come on you guys let's go show  
our latest invention to the kids!" Professor exclaimed to them as he took his  
device in the living where the PPGZ and RRBZ were.

"Guys I have an announcement to make!" Professor shouted at them.

The others stopped what they were doing and looked at the Professor. "What  
announcement Professor?" Momoko asked.

"I finally made an invention that will definitely stop evil coming to Tokyo!"  
Professor exclaimed happily.

"Really you had?" Boomer said. "What invention did you make?"

"That's correct Boomer and the invention I made is called the Agifier, it can  
age any evil and become very young like a toddler so their evilness would be  
weakened.

"Really and are you sure it's gonna work?" Bat said.

"Of course it will Bat, all we have to do is test it out on a villain and  
they'll be turned into toddlers and they won't cause any evil" Professor  
explained to Bat.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's test this bad boy already!" Butch  
exclaimed as he got up along with the others.

"Alright alright we will but not right now, first you guys need to know the  
rules and how to use this invention, it requires focus and ahh!" the Professor  
couldn't explain anymore as he tripped and fell on something and pressed a  
button on the device and a light beam came out and hit Momoko, Miyako, and  
Kaoru.

"Aaaah!" they exclaimed.

"Momoko!" Brick shouted. "Miyako!" Boomer shouted. "Kaoru!" Butch shouted.

After their scream, a smokescreen came out after the hit was already done and  
it cleared out revealing Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru but as little girls.

"Eeeehhh!" the boys shouted. "Awwww!" Nexa and Dawn said, "they're so cute!".  
The girls went over and hugged the PPGZ.

"Professor what did you do to the girls!" Brick shouted out to the Professor.

"I don't know but it looks like the Agifier can agify superheroes as well he  
he" Professor rubbed his neck nervously as the guys sweatdropped.

"Well it looks like the girls are enjoying the PPGZ as little girls" Naman  
pointed out to Nexa and Dawn hugging the girls while the girls hugged them  
back with a huge smile on their face.

"Yeah I guess but the PPGZ sure do look cute as toddlers" Boomer said as a  
smile came to his face while seeing Miyako hug Dawn.

"Yeah you're right Boomer, I always wanted to see Momoko as a little girl and  
it looks like I get to see her as a little girl" Brick said as he smiled when  
he saw Momoko hugging Nexa happily.

"True and I never knew Kaoru could be so cute as a little girl" Butch said as  
he smiled while seeing Kaoru telling Nexa and Dawn to stop hugging her.

"Well guys I know you like seeing your girlfriends as toddlers but how are we  
gonna turn them back to their respective age though?" Bat said.

"Don't worry about that Bat, luckily I know an antidote that could turn them  
back but it'll take a few hours though" The Professor said to the RRBZ. "While  
I work on the antidote, you boys will have to keep any eye on the girls and if  
you ever need help, Dawn and Nexa will help you guys how to babysit them  
okay?"

"Okay!" they replied.

"Good now I'll go work on the antidote now good luck boys" Professor Utonium  
said as he left to go work on the antidote.

"Looks like we'll be baby-sitting the girls huh?" Dawn said as she went over  
to Bat.

"Mostly Brick, Boomer, and Butch are gonna do that since they have a happy  
face now" Bat said as he pointed out the boys' smiles.

"That's because the girls are cute as toddlers, you'll be smiling if you ever  
see Dawn as a toddler" Boomer shot back as Bat slightly blushed.

"Watch it Boomer!" Dawn yelled out.

"Sorry!" Boomer yelped as he hid behind Butch.

"Calm down everybody how about we go outside and play with the girls?" Nexa as  
she pointed out to the PPGZ running toward the RRBZ and hugging their legs.

"Can you pway with us pwease?" Momoko asked Brick. "We want to pway with you  
guys" Miyako said to Boomer. "Yeah you guys are cool!" Kaoru said to Butch.

"Okay we'll play with you girls" the RRBZ said. "Yay!" the toddlers exclaimed  
as they hugged the boys and the boys hugged them back.

"That is so cute!" Nexa shouted out. "I agree" Dawn said. Everyone had a happy  
smile on their face as they see the girls dragging the boys out in the yard.

After that event, everyone went out in the yard to play with the PPGZ. "Can we  
pway hide and go seek pwease?" Miyako asked Boomer in her cute tone that made  
Boomer blush.

"Why sure Miyako we'll play that" he replied happily. "My brothers and I will  
count and you and the girls go hide okay?"

"Okay!" Miyako shouted happily.

"Alright let's start this game!" Butch shouted. "You girls go hide and Nexa  
and Dawn will prepare you girls something to eat after this game and Naman and  
Bat are gonna help them with that".

"Okay!" everyone shouted. "Okay 1, 2, 3... Brick started counting including  
his brothers after the rest of the teenagers went to the kitchen and the PPGZ  
went to hide. After the PPGZ found their hiding spot, the boys finished  
counting to 10 and started looking for the girls.

"Now I wonder where the girls are?" the boys said to themselves as they looked  
around trying to find the girls while the girls were silently giggling.

After looking around for 5 minutes, the boys found the girls hiding in a bush  
and they silently tip-toed toward the girls and yelled out, "Gotcha!" while  
grabbing the girls and hugging them while the girls giggled and hugged them  
back.

"Wow it wooks wike you found us" Kaoru said as she nearly laughed.

"That's right Kaoru and boy were we good at finding you" Butch said as he  
nearly chuckled.

"Wow you guys made that for us!" Butch exclaimed as his brothers and the girls  
were staring at the food amazingly.

"That's right so eat up before it gets spoiled" Dawn said.

"Alright Itakisimau!" everyone shouted as they dig in the food their friends  
made us.

"We wove your sandwiches!" the girls exclaimed to the guys.

"Aww thank you girls" everyone said.

"Your welcome!" they said.

After lunch was over, the boys were carrying the girls to the living room and  
when they sat down on the couch, they realized the girls fell asleep.

"It looks like they had gotten tired after playing hide and seek" Brick  
chuckled quietly as he saw Momoko sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face  
while resting on his shoulder.

"That's right but they do look cute when they fall asleep" Boomer said as he  
sees Miyako sleeping peacefully while smiling and resting on Boomer's  
shoulder.

"Yeah it makes them look more innocent" Butch slightly smirked as Kaoru was  
snoring quietly.

"Guys I made the-Professor Utonium was cut off when the boys shouted shoosh to  
the professor with one finger on their lips letting him know to be quiet.

"Oh sorry well anyways I finally made the antidote to turn the girls back to  
their appropriate age" the Professor whispered quietly as he showed the boys  
the antidote he made which was clear white.

"It's gonna turn them back to their own age?" Boomer asked. The Professor  
nodded yes toward him. "Man I'm gonna miss Miyako-chan as a little girl" he  
replied a bit sadly.

"Yeah I'm gonna miss Momoko-chan as a little girl also" Brick also replied a  
bit sadly.

"Same here with Kaoru-chan" Butch said a bit sadly.

"Don't be sad boys you'll still remember the good times you had with them and  
those memories will never go away" the Professor reassured him as the RRBZ  
remembered the good times they had with them.

"Yeah you're right Professor" they replied quietly.

"Yup now let's turn them back to normal" the Professor said. But before the  
Professor had the girls drink the Antidote, the RRBZ heard the sleeping PPGZ  
say in their sleep, "I love you daddy!" as a smile came upon their face. The  
RRBZ had a huge smile on their faces and hugged the girls as the Professor  
gave the girls the Antidote which brought them back to their respective age.

The others came out and saw the girls back to their respective age and  
sleeping on the RRBZ's laps. "It looks like they're back to their age now  
huh?" Naman said as the others agreed with him.

"Yeah they did" the boys replied to him and when they turned their heads back  
to their girls who were resting on their chests, the boys had a thought in  
their head, "I can't wait to be a daddy soon once we marry our girls".


End file.
